


12 Years

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Sirius Black Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: A Adult!Sirius Black x Reader soulmate AU. Post-Azkaban.You and Sirius were best friends when you were younger. But that was before he murdered James and Lily Potter in cold blood. Now he's been in Azkaban for 12 years but you still haven't found your soulmate. What happens when you meet again?





	12 Years

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: So sorry that this took so long and I changed the ask a little bit. I hope it's ok. This is my first time writing for adult!Sirius.
> 
> Flashbacks in italics.
> 
> **Word Count**: 904
> 
> **Warnings**: One nearly swear because I'm such a rebel.
> 
> **Requested**: yes 
> 
> _Oh oh I suck at writing, but I may have an idea that may interest you. Still in the soulmate AU thing. What if you stop aging when you're 18 until you meet your soulmate, but you realized that you never stop aging only after that Sirius is sent to Azkaban? It's okay if you don't want to do it, I just suddenly got the idea while I was writing to you_
> 
> _**AU**: When you reach the age of 18 you stop aging until you meet your soulmate._

"Morning Remus," you chirped walking into the kitchen.

"Morning (Y/N)" he replied solemnly. "I'm leaving today."

"Crap. That's today?" you facepalmed. "I totally forgot," you said apologetically.

"You'll be ok by yourself won't you?" he asked. 

Typical Remus. Always worried.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that it's been nearly 12 years since-"

"Please don't!" you interrupted, looking down. This is not what you wanted to talk about first thing in the morning.

"I'll drive you to the train station," you offered.

"Sure."

It had been halfway through your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You had gone there like your parents. And their parents before them.

_"Oi! You! Chuck us our ball back" someone yelled._

_You turned around to see a group of Gryffindor boys waiting expectantly._

_You threw the ball at them. A boy with black, shoulder-length hair and a cheeky smirk caught it._

_"Cheers love!"_

_Well, he was gorgeous._

12 years. And it was his fault. How could he? They were his friends.

Beautiful Lily with her hair like flames dancing in the wind.

And James with his playful grin.

He ruined it. Anyway, it was all over now. He's been locked away for 12 years why should you think about it now?

_"Can you help me find her though?" he pleaded. "I'll help you."_

_"I said no!" you said sternly. "You need to find her yourself."_

_"Ok, but does that mean you've found your soulmate already?"_

_"Of course not. If I did would be the first to know," you replied._

_"Honestly don't know if I'll ever find my soulmate. I'll be 18 forever." he huffed. "Wouldn't that be great?"_

_"Yeah. Fantastic," you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes._

You wondered if he ever did find the one. Maybe she's in a cell next to him. Criminals together.

A part of you wished he didn't. Because then you'd lose your best friend.

But he was gone anyway so what did it matter.

You were alone and soulmate-less.

_"We need yo move in together though." you whined._

_"Nah! I'll go live with Remus or something instead." Sirius joked._

_"But you promised..." you complained._

_"Guess I'm stuck with you then." he rolled his eyes._

_"Yes!"_

_You both burst into laughter._

You stirred your tea again. Adding another spoonful of sugar. How many was that now?

Why? Why were you still 18?

Remus had Tonks. Lily had James. Who did you have?

Nobody.

Even Sirius Black, the heartless and cold-blooded killer, probably had his murderer soulmate.

_"Remus found his soulmate!" you yelled, bursting in through the door of you and Sirius' shared flat._

_"Who?" he said, sitting up._

_"New girl at the Order," you explained. "Goes by Tonks."_

_"Even our nerdy Moony found his soulmate before us?"_

_You nodded._

_"We're doomed."_

_"Yep." you agreed. "Now go make me a cuppa please?"_

_"Lazy," he said, heading to the kitchen._

If what the Order told you was true little Harry didn't turn out too bad. Considering.

His whole family was murdered by a man they trusted.

But Harry didn't know Sirius Black. You did though.  
\---

You burst in through the door.

"Step away from him." you whispered, pointing your wand at the two hugging men.

"No (Y/N) it's-"

"I said step away, Remus!" you said, louder this time.

Remus took a step back towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. Oh. Look at Harry. He'd grow a lot in the past few years.

But there was a more pressing matter to deal with now. Sirius Black. The crazed man stood in front of you.

"What did you do? Why Sirius?" Tears streamed down your cheeks.

"(Y/N)" he said softly. The same way that he used to.

He took a step forward.

"No! Stay right there!" You pressed your wand into the side of his neck. "One more step and I'll kill you right where you're stood."

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but I didn't do it."

"What do you mean? Yes, you did. You killed James and Lily Potter. They died because of you."

"No. They died because of him." Sirius pointed towards the children. This was mental.

"Who? Me?" asked Ron, obviously confused.

"Ron couldn't-" started Hermione.

"No! Not the kid!" said Sirius desperately. "The rat!"

"What do you mean the rat?" You were confused.

"Scabbers? How could he kill someone?"

"Because he's not a rat. Are you, Peter?"

"Wait! Peter as in-" you were about to ask.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

How on earth did Harry know that name?

In that moment the rat bit Ron and scurried away.

Someone hit it- him- with a spell and he started morphing back into none other than Petter Pettigrew.  
\---

"So you didn't kill them?" you asked for the fourth time.

"No (Y/N). I could never do that to Lily and James," he explained again, holding your hands gently.

"So you didn't find her?" you said gesturing to his face.

"No," he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." you whispered.

"I'm not." You looked up questioningly. He smiled at you. "I'm with her now and that's good enough for me."

"Wait-"

"You're my soulmate (Y/N)."

"Oh," you said. "And here I was thinking I could stay 18 forever. Take over the world. That type of thing."

"Sorry for crushing your dreams love."

"I'm not. I have the best soulmate ever," you said throwing your arms around his neck. "Come back home with me?" you begged. "Please."

"Of course."


End file.
